1. Technical Field Relating to the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip stack device testing method testing a chip stack device, a chip stack device rearranging unit, and a chip stack device testing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a case in which a plurality of chips on a tested wafer are cut and thereafter tested again.
That is, there is a case in which, after a wafer is cut into chips, these chips are picked up and tested, for the purpose of testing only good chips further strictly. In this case, a tray that supports the plurality of cut chips is required. Examples of such a tray include examples in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-91576) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-100882).
First, an invention in Patent Document 1 will be described based on FIG. 1. A base 1 houses a tray 2 in which chips are aligned and supported. To the base 1 is attached a lid 4 by a hinge 3. The back surface of the lid 4 is provided with elastic bodies 5. The elastic bodies 5 absorb a thickness variation of the plurality of chips.
In the tray 2, as many openings 6 as the predetermined number of integrated chips N (16 chips in this example) are formed with predetermined spaces. The openings 6 are formed at positions to dispose the chips to have sizes in conformity with the dimensions of the chips. A tray cover 7 covers the upper side of the tray 2 having the chips disposed in the openings 6.
A contactor 8 supports the chips mounted in the openings 6 of the tray 2 from the lower side. The surface of the contactor 8 has protruded fine probe portions 9 at positions corresponding to electrode pads of the respective chips inserted and mounted in the openings 6 of the tray 2.
The tray 2 is loaded in a testing unit as the base 1 is closed by the lid 4.
Next, an invention in Patent Document 2 will be described based on FIG. 2. A tray 11 has chips 13 mounted in openings 12 thereof, is sandwiched and supported by a contactor 14 and a base 15 from the upper and lower sides, and is loaded in a testing unit.